


Your in love?! You cannot be serious!

by IkeRev



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeRev/pseuds/IkeRev
Summary: Husk notices Alastor's change in behavior around a certain pornstar spider. He already has his assumptions but one occasional time in the very living room of the happy hotel does he question Alastor, only to find out he was totally wrong and instead he's now a love expert. Disgusting.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Your in love?! You cannot be serious!

Reading Alastor has always been hard but Husk thinks he's getting pretty good at it, this explains how he noticed the others change in actions towards a certain pornstar spider. 

"So what did the idiot do this time?" Husk questioned, before taking a swig from the bottle of booze he held. He had been hanging out in the living room area of the happy hotel, alone until Alastor decided to join him. Alastor's ears twitched at Husk's question, "why, Angel hasn't done anything shockingly! Why do you ask?" The radio demon replied. "I asked because he always has to be botherin ya, I suspected that's why your acting the way ya are towards him." Husk gruffly replied back, shaking the bottle of booze afterwards, almost empty.

Husk was being honest with himself, he indeed did notice something was up with the two other demons. This was the only reason he confronted Alastor, he wasn't worried, no, he just wanted the hotel to run in peace without the awkward tension from the deer. Okay maybe he was worried.

"Acting the way I am towards him? Hm, I don't see what you mean!" Alastor's voice cut through Husk's thoughts and the cat quickly caught up with a nod. "Ya don't get what I mean?! I'm saying your full blown avoiding that bastard! Anyone would think ya both had some tussle or whatever the fuck ya wanna say." Husk snapped, crossing his arms while leaning back in the chair he had been relaxing in minutes before. This caused the bottle of booze to tilt slightly in Husk's grip, whatever small amount of the liquid left sloshed sideways and Alastor focused on the bottle for a bit.

The radio demon paused just staring at the bottle seeming to try and agree on something to say, luckily Husk didn't have to wait long because the deer was standing up straight in a madder of seconds, creepily smiling. "We didn't fight." He bluntly stated, Husk scoffed.

"Wow, big surprise. Ya didn't fight. Then what's up with you and him?" Husk questioned. He was getting annoyed, why wouldn't Alastor just answer him honestly? Sure he was the oh, so powerful overlord but sometimes he could be considerate of Husk's time and just give him a simple god damn answer! Thankfully Alastor seemed to get it and he answered right away.

"I don't know."

Husk blinked, once, twice, maybe more. 

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

Silence.

Until, "what the hell do ya mean you don't know?! You don't just avoid someone, not that I care, and not know!" He snapped, Husk was really torn. He did care deep down sure but how the hell can he care when this overlord doesn't know a thing about the problem?

"I mean I don't know and I'm avoiding Angel because I don't know. Hm, maybe it's an interference?" Husk wanted to sarcastically laugh at Alastor's response but he held himself back, instead standing up bottle in hand. "Man, you really don't know?" Husk finally confirmed, massaging his head with his free hand.

"Nope!" Came Alastor's chimed response. Husk groaned. "Well, tell me how you feel or some shit like that." The cat grumbled, now waving his free hand that wasn't holding the bottle loosely at Alastor. "Tell you how I feel? About Angel?" Alastor questioned and Husk nodded.

Alastor got the point.

"Well, oddly enough I can't stand to be in the same room as him." Alastor started and Husk gave another nod, mumbling a low, "who wouldn't." Which hopefully went unheard by the other demon, of course that wasn't the case. "Right, yes, but I also want to be in the same room at the same time. But just looking at him has me feeling odd." Alastor continued. Husk was getting some of the peices.

Was this a puzzle? It certainly felt like it. Convince Alastor to explain, get all the peices and put them together for the whole picture of the problem. "I don't get the shit your spewing." 

"Of course you don't!" Alastor didn't seem bothered and just continued. "And I get this odd feeling when he's talking to someone else but yet I don't want to confront anyone! It's confusing even to me, and why of course you know how rare that is!" Alastor was right it was rare for him to not know what was going on or what he felt.

"Are you saying your jealous?" Husk questioned, quite shocked. Was he wrong? He had assumed he was just gonna talk out a fight not go into unseen territory. "Jealous?" Alastor seemed to test the word, letting it sit in the now tense atmosphere with nothing after it.

After what seemed like forever to the anxious cat Alastor finally continued. "I could be." And Husk was off with alarms screaming in his mind to back off and get out of this conversation.

But yet instead he answered, "Is that all you feel?" The conversation couldn't end. "Well, no. I also get this fuzzy feeling in my chest area whenever I see him. That's also why I avoid him."

Husk peiced together that, that must be the odd feeling the other demon mentioned earlier. He had most of the puzzle and he hated to say he was sure he now knew what it was. "Your in love." The words sounded stale on his tongue but he spoke them.

A few minutes went by with just overwhelming silence. Not one of them spoke to break it at that moment. But of course moments end, "in love?" Came Alastor's low reply.

"In love." Husk continued then paused. "Your in love?! You cannot be serious! Tell me there's something else! This can't be the answer!" Husk was suddenly on his feet pointing an accusing finger at Alastor. The bottle of close to empty booze was now on the floor. Alastor laughed.

"Calm down Husker dear, your the one who brought up that conclusion." Alastor pointed out and the cat huffed. "Right, but are you?!" 

"How am I supposed to know? I was just saying what you wanted to hear." 

"You were just saying that now?!"

"No, that is actually how I feel yet I don't understand it still."

Husk took a deep breath as an attempt to calm down, "those match most of the feelings for love but I'm no expert." "No expert? But you've felt this before haven't you?"

Husk nearly choked. "Y-yes! But that doesn't mean I know everything! Look yes I've felt what you are feeling now but I didn't understand them either. So I'm no help. I just have to say make sure your sure before confessing if you ever do." 

Alastor nodded, "you are a love expert! I'll take whatever advice that was and run along then! Thanks again!" And with that Alastor stood up straight and strolled out of the room. Husk took a minute to go over what had happened and he froze with the results. "Love expert? Oh, fuck no. That's just disgusting." He hissed to no one, draping himself back into the chair, silence greeted him.

"He's in love...he better be serious."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I was able to post something! My English has gotten kinda better I hope. I've been working on it for a while! Anyway though hope you all enjoy this random story!


End file.
